The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay
The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay, is a follow-up to Baeloth's The Black Pits. The Black Pits II shows up in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. It is run by a powerful mage named Dennaton, enforced by a planetar called The Winged, and staffed by many volunteers and servants of Dennaton. Overview There are several differences between the two installments. The area in Black Pits II is much larger than in Black Pits I, the arena entrance is a non-weave zone which prevents magical energy from channeling so you can't pre-buff your party like in BP1 but there's a place for you to prepare sequence spells and you may ask others to help you in battles. Much more powerful monsters are in fight and you start at levels 9–12, depending on your class. If you’re importing high level characters, they will retain the status and all unlocked abilities, but their XP will be set to 2,950,000 total. As usual, you may not use Bhaalspawn abilities in BP2. New Reward system is introduced. Reward system The 5 dialogue options with Dennaton before each fight have their own purposes, 1st option is to address the crowd heroically, 2nd is to insult Dennaton, 3rd is to ask for rewards, 4th does nothing, 5th is to address villainously. The reward items come in two categories, good or great, you’ll only get one of the reward type after each fight, and only one copy of each item. You will never get any reward if you don't ask for it. The base chance to get a good item is 55%, great item starts at 30%. The chances are further modified by the first three addresses of each battle, either heroic or villainous, by 1% each time. The two routes are counterproductive, increasing one will decrease another by the same amount. For example, a party who start at 55% chance to get good items address heroically at tier 1 - 2 battle for the first time will increase the chance to 56%, do it again the chance becomes 57%, then on their third try they address villainously, the chance will drop to 56% and no further change can be made on tier 1 - 2 on the fourth try thereafter. For this very reason, it’s recommended to replay each battle three times while sticking to either 1st or 5th option to maximize your total reward chance, then keep using the 3rd option to hope for the best, keep trying to finally get all item rewards. List below shows the experience and gold gain after each battle, however unlike BP1, repeating previously completed battles will not net you XP, only additional gold, battleground is listed because traps carry over to the next fights. Training Arena The only way to gain extra XP additionally to the XP from the battles is to fight in the training arena. The fights can be repeated as many time as one can pay the fee. The XP gain is always 30 times the paid amount. The list below shows the creature you can fight against, how much you have to pay for and how much XP you gain out of it. The XP gained is shared by the party and not individual. All creatures are immune to poison (at least in LOB). Advice for solo mages: since it is not allowed to use any magic outside the dorms, it is recomended to lure the animal into the dorms and take the fight there. Warnings: 1. Sometimes summons disappear. 2. The creatures can't die, therefore sometimes you keep damaging it and nothing happens. Just return to the training arena and the sequence will start. Store item lists As you fight to advance in tiers, more items become available for you to purchase, the items unlocked will stay in store lists, all wands except the Wand of Spell Striking can be bought immediately, most Potions are also in stores from the beginning. The lists below show which items are added each tier, generic non-magical, +1, +2 or +3 items are not listed. Weapons Armor Robes & accessories Potions Most Potions are available from Tier 1 Loot and containers There're several creatures you can kill, the Winged will spawn once to warn you. Following time, she'll slay your party. There're containers in the game, some are locked or need a key, some require you be at a certain story point. Walkthrough Dennaton considers you his guests, though you were taken by force. When you start out, you are in a tavern and a bard is telling the story of your escape from the Black Pits I. She will engage in dialogue, and, no matter what you say to her line, she and the other patrons in the tavern will turn into hostile people, complete with The Winged, an Iron or Adamantite Golem, and an Efreeti. Before this happens, Najim will arrive and warn you that you are in danger. He will be trapped by a magical sphere. Once your whole party is defeated, you will be transported to the Pits. In the unlikely and nearly impossible event (Unless you play with an already trained and well-equipped party) that you win this fight, a dialogue will initiate with Najim, and several options are possible. He will speak about a divination spell to give you a preview of what would have happened had you lost the fight. Agreeing to this will allow you to play the Black Pits II just as if you lost or let them take you by force, while refusing will simply get you back to title screen. Battles Gameplay (community) *Gejadus' Walkthrough (Strategy) External links *The Black Pits II Items And Rewards Guide by Abel The Black Pits 2 Category:The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay